


What else besides love

by kycheng_c



Series: Fallin All In You [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Lunch, M/M, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycheng_c/pseuds/kycheng_c
Summary: Head of Institute每天都很忙。但是再忙，也要和突然出差來Institute的男朋友來個午餐約會。





	What else besides love

**Author's Note:**

> ＊「Fallin’ All in You」系列4  
> ＊AU設定：Warlock Alec & Shadowhunter Magnus。攻受不分，入內請小心。  
> ＊OOC都是我的，愛都屬於他們。  
> ＊BGM：So Bad（by Brandon Skeie）

「謝謝你今天抽空過來，Mr. Lightwood。」

當Magnus帶著資料走出電梯的時候，他突然聽見好友的聲音，喊著一個他再熟悉不過的名字。

然後他三步併作兩步的走進了operation room，朝著Ragnor的方向望去，看見了依舊是一身黑色與海軍藍的Alec。

「我會多加一層防護壁，它會過濾所有沒有天使血液的人，至於downworlder，都必須要有shadowhunter的陪同才能進來，所以我想這應該可以起到一定程度的過濾效果。」Alec說。

Magnus遠遠的看著Alec閉上眼睛，低聲的唸了一段拉丁文之後，他的手上原本閃爍著的藍色火焰，就變成了深紫色，然後Alec再舉起手—正確來說，是舉起了一把由他的火焰所化成的弓箭—將手中的紫色火焰射向空中，那團火焰在碰到Institute的天花板之後，張開變成了一張紫色的網，並很快的隱入了天花板中。

這是Magnus第一次看見Alec在調魔藥或者移動小東西之外，在正式場合中使用魔法的樣子。要在一瞬間就張開一整片包覆住New York Institute，沒有相當的魔力和技術是做不到的。

Magnus愣愣的看著施展魔力的Alec，突然重新的認識到身為High Warlock of Brooklyn的Alec是什麼樣的存在—

「這樣就可以了，帳單⋯」

Alec邊說邊收起了手勢，拍了拍袖子，當他正要和Ragnor提到費用的問題時，他突然感覺到有一個熟悉的視線在看著他，他在Ragnor奇怪的視線中四處張望著，然後他發現了站在對面階梯上的Magnus。他還來不及出聲，他身旁的Ragnor便先出了聲：

「Magnus？！你不是應該在和Clave的視訊會議嗎？」

「我交給Catarina了，Clave很顯然的覺得與其和我溝通，不如跟Loss家的繼承人說還比較快。」Magnus聳聳肩，朝著Ragnor和Alec的位置走過來的時候，順便將手上的資料交給了負責的人。

「剛才真是讓我大開眼界，我還是第一次看到Warlock張開防護壁的樣子。」他朝Alec笑著說，然後很快不意外的看見了對方又臉紅起來的樣子。

Ragnor受不了的翻了個白眼，然後他向Alec抱歉的笑了一下。「讓你看笑話了，這個看起來屌兒啷噹的傢伙是我們新任的Head of Institute⋯」

「Magnus Bane。我知道。」Alec回以一個禮貌性的微笑，然後Ragnor又轉向Magnus，「Magnus，這是⋯」

「High Warlock of Brooklyn，Alec Lightwood，能有這麼強大的魔力的除了High Warlock之外還會有誰？」Magnus很快的接著道，然後他朝Alec伸出手。

「很榮幸認識你，Mr. Lightwood。」  
「我也是，Mr. Bane。」

Ragnor一臉狐疑的看著異常有禮貌的Magnus，在他決定還是放棄思考對方在想什麼之後，他轉回面向Alec。

「Mr. Lightwood，關於帳單⋯」

「不用了，就當做我送給新任Head的就任祝賀好了。」Alec在Ragnor驚訝的注視下搖搖頭說，反倒是Magnus一臉如釋重負的應道：

「這真是幫了大忙了，我最近正在煩惱資金的問題，我們的武器維修費用一直很難降下來，全天候的監視系統的電費也是一個大問題。」

「有需要協助可以再找我，看情況我也可以算你便宜一點。」

「那就太好了，不知道我是不是有這個榮幸送你出去呢？」

「當然。」

 

於是就在兩人一搭一唱的走出Institute大門的時候，Ragnor依舊還是搞不清楚剛才到底都發生了些什麼。

為什麼他總覺得Magnus和Lightwood是認識的？而且好像還不單純只是認識的而已？？？

太過了解Magnus個性的Ragnor捂住臉，對於自己直覺上所得出的答案感到十分的頭疼。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

而這頭拉著Alec出了Institute的Magnus興沖沖的帶著對方走到附近的咖啡廳，點了兩杯咖啡和蛋糕。

「你就這樣跑出來沒關係嗎？」Alec皺著眉，他的道德觀上並不認為工作中開溜是好事。

「除了會議的最後需要我再去露個臉之外，我現在是真的很有時間。」坐在Alec對面的Magnus對他眨眨眼，「更何況你難得來看我一次，我怎麼能放棄這個大白天和我男朋友喝咖啡的機會呢？」

「⋯你認為我是你的男朋友嗎？」

Alec有些驚訝的看著Magnus，而在Magnus挑起一邊眉毛的時候他連忙又解釋道：

「我不是討厭，真的，我很高興你是這麼想的，因為我也⋯我也是這麼想的⋯噢天哪我到底在說什麼⋯」

Alec用雙手遮住臉尷尬的呻吟著，Magnus發現他十分享受Alec這樣總是會突然出現的小劇場。

他們開始見面約會已經一個月了。說真的他們能見面的時間真的很少，除了最近異常增加的惡魔活動讓Magnus幾乎就離不開Institute之外，做為High Warlock的Alec原本就也有著許多應付不完的客戶，但是每次像這樣，即使只是匆匆見上一面，也讓Magnus發現更多他從手機上的對話中看不到的Alec。

想到手機—

「你昨天跟我說的工作就是要來Institute修補防護壁嗎？」

Magnus撐著頭看著終於平復下來的Alec問道。

「不是，我是早上才收到Ragnor Fell的fire message，他聽起來很誠懇，我就和我的客戶改了時間。」

Alec搖搖頭，喝了一口溫暖的熱咖啡，因為入口那道暖流感動的瞇起了眼睛，那表情可愛的讓Magnus差點就想當場吻住那滿是喜悅的唇角。

「只是因為他很誠懇嗎？沒有別的原因了？」

Magnus將自己面前的杯盤往旁邊推移，上半身前頃貼在空出來的桌面上，由下往上看著Alec，他又握住Alec空著的手，隔著滑過冰涼的金屬戒指，輕撫著那隻不久前才像是玩耍一般自由操弄著強大魔力的手。

然後他看著眼前已經500歲以上的Warlock的眼神不自然的飄移著，緊張的吞嚥著口水，甚至就連他的耳垂都呈現出了讓人著迷的紅潤。

「你知道我在等你的回答的，Alexander。」

Magnus從還沒有見面的時候就知道Alec喜歡他稱呼他的全名，因為每次當他在電話中叫他Alexander的時候，他總是會隔了比平時還要更久（嚴格說起來也不過就是一兩秒）才等到Alec的回答，有時候他甚至還能得到一個十分小聲的低喘聲，這讓他決定有一天一定要做一次phone sex，只有天使才知道他實在是沒有辦法不想像Alec只靠著他的聲音就興奮甚至在他的指示下到達高潮的樣子。

而就在他們開始約會之後，Magnus也注意到Alec幾乎在每次他喊出他的全名時，都會有不由得臉紅，並露出一個靦腆又壓抑的笑容。然後他就會不由自主的開始想像，當他們進行到了下一個階段，當他在離Alec最近的位置，喊著他的全名的時候，他的Alexander到底會出現什麼樣興奮的表情，他全身的肌肉又會為了他如何緊張的收縮著，而他身上最敏感的部位又會如何的渴求著自己所給予的快感。

所以他總是會故意找各種機會，在各種場合，進行各種挑逗，就像現在一樣—

他故意帶著溫柔的笑容，用著比平時低沈的聲音催促Alec的回答，然後他成功的收獲了一張再次羞紅的臉。

於是Magnus稍微側過頭偷笑著，也因此他便沒有注意到Alec嘴角突然泛起的，帶著些調皮的笑意。

「Magnus。」

他聽見Alec在叫他，然後他轉回頭，當他揚起視線望向Alec的時候，他的下巴卻被Alec抬起，而他因為驚訝而微微張開的嘴巴，正好增加了Alec在貼住自己的唇時將舌頭伸進來的便利性。

這是第一次由Alec主動開始的激吻，Magnus忍不住主動的將下巴再抬高一點，讓Alec可以更簡單的加深他的侵略，而Alec也像是獎勵他的順從一般，像是暴風雨一般的掃蕩過他口中任何一個角落，他同時吸咬著他的唇瓣和舌頭，這讓Magnus感到些微帶著酥麻的痛感，然而更多的卻是被第一次被Alec強勢的索求著的令人興奮的戰慄感。

Alec是個迷人的人，當他們走在路上的時候，或者像現在這樣在公共場所獨處的時候，他總是能發現到身邊的路人都會不時的朝他們看過來，而他們大多數都是在看Alec。這讓他總是會不由得吃醋，至於是吃個什麼醋就連他自己都不知道，因為Alec從來就沒有回頭看過那些人一眼，他就像是傲慢的沒有認知到他們的存在一樣，而那雙榛子色的雙瞳中則是一直都只有著Magnus的身影—不論何時，不論何處—這讓Magnus心中的驕傲大大的凌駕於所有的情緒之上。

只不過是一個月而已，而這些強烈又美好的感覺都是Magnus從來沒有感受也沒有經歷過的，於是年輕的獵人總是急切的想要告訴他那年長的戀人，他對他有多麼渴求，然而他同時卻又不敢太過急進，因為Alec總是一副有著許多顧忌的樣子，所以他不想讓他覺得有任何壓力。

他希望Alec能和他一樣的愛上他，因為愛上Alec對他來說是在這世界上最簡單也最自然的事。

從見到他的第一天起，Magnus每天只要想到Alec，那股打從心底的喜悅和幸福的感覺就怎麼也無法停止。Alec是那樣的美麗又充滿著強大的魔力的High Warlock，然而同時他又是那樣的可愛純真，讓他只透過文字就忍不住被他吸引，而那就在Hunter’s Moon見到他之後，每一天他只覺得自己變得越來越愛他—就像最簡單的呼吸一樣，自然而然的愛著他，愛著這個讓人無法不愛的人，他甚至每一回見到Alec都能再一次的愛上他，像是一個無限的循環一樣，永遠都不會中斷。

所以他真的很高興，他能夠被Alec這樣強勢的索求著，那讓他有著極大的滿足感。

—當然是還有一些累計的欲求不滿沒錯。

 

「⋯我想，這應該足夠回答你的問題了？」

當Alec終於結束了這個吻時，他往後坐回自己的座位，用姆指擦過他的下嘴唇時，他微微伸出剛才還在和Magnus的糾纏著的舌頭，若有似無的舔去唇邊沾著的，兩人混在一起的唾液。

「你真是總是讓我驚喜連連，Alexander。」

Magnus舔著嘴唇，看著露出像是獲得了某種勝利的笑容的Alec，他卻覺得這樣的他真是性感又可愛。

他越來越等不及哪一天當他們擁抱彼此的時候，他的Alexander又會再帶給他什麼樣的讓他心跳不已的感受。

Magnus笑著想著，對他們未來的每一天充滿了更大的期待。


End file.
